


The Show Must Go On

by HollowPixie



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: 1960s?, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Murder, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowPixie/pseuds/HollowPixie
Summary: When Endeavour Morse is sent off to Cowley Academy, he's expecting a normal boarding school life, and that's what he gets.Until it changes. Where Morse goes, mystery follows. In this case, the murder of a well-loved sixth form girl. When the school musical is announced, Morse sees it as an opportunity to solve the murder, and asks his new form-mates to audition. However, he gets more than he bargained for, when he's dragged along as well!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. The Arrival

Cowley Academy was a large, looming building, at least three storeys high, plus an attic. It had the look of an old mansion, perhaps even a castle. It was crumbling in places, seeming to be held together by the ivy climbing up the stone bricks. 15-year-old Endeavour Morse noted all of this as he stepped through the imposing double doors, finding himself intimidated. After all, until his father had remarried, he had gone to a small, local grammar school, and he had been quite happy there. He may not have made friends, but he was convinced that he didn’t need any. He was fine by himself. He had Joyce for companionship. What more could he possibly want?  
He adjusted his tie and second-hand blazer, self-consciously, at a loss for what to do. He had lost the group of boys he had been following, when he grew tired of their incessant, crude chatter, and was distracted by the extensive grounds, and an overwhelming urge to explore every inch of them. He vowed to discover all the secrets the school had on offer. Hidden passages, perhaps?  
No such luck. Most of what he’d discovered was members of the sixth form doing things they shouldn’t. However, as a mere fourth former, he was powerless to stop them.  
“You lost, matey?”  
Morse turned, to see a boy who looked around his age, with a warm, friendly smile on his face. He gave a tight, polite smile in return. “No, no, I’m fine.”  
“You’re new, aren’t you?” the boy questioned, unfazed. “Oh, I’m Jim, by the way. Jim Strange. You?”  
“Morse.”  
Strange waited for a moment, with an expectant look. Eventually, he frowned. “What, just Morse?”  
Morse hummed, noncommittally.  
“It’ll have to do, I suppose! So, are you new?”  
“Yes.” was the only reply Strange received.  
“Which form?” he asked, still pressing on, despite the frosty reception.  
“Fourth.”  
“Snap! Now, you’ll want to go and see Mr. Thursday before you do anything. He’s the housemaster.” explained Strange.  
Morse glanced up, curiosity taking over him once more. “What’s he like?”  
“Brilliant. Well, once you get to know him. He seems like a grumpy old sod before then, but give it time. The younger ones are terrified of him, but he’s harmless.”  
The description didn’t exactly fill Morse with confidence, but he let Strange show him to Thursday’s study, nonetheless.  
Strange knocked on the door and gave Morse a brief smile. “Nervous?”  
“Not particularly.” Morse said, with a shrug, to Strange’s surprise.  
After that, the two waited patiently, in complete silence, until they heard, “Come in.”  
“You go on, matey. I’ll wait out here.” Strange told Morse, who entered the office, with a hint of reluctance. “Mr. Thursday?”  
Thursday looked up from his paperwork. “That’s right. And, you are?”  
“Morse, sir.”  
Thursday raised an eyebrow. “I’ll need more than that, lad.”  
“Endeavour Morse.” Morse mumbled, begrudgingly.  
“I’ve been expecting you. Bit late, aren’t you? We value punctuality here, son.”  
“I got lost, sir.” Morse lied.  
“Did you, now?” Thursday responded, not believing a word. “If I’m remembering correctly, you’re on scholarship, aren’t you, Morse?”  
Morse nodded.  
Thursday looked him up and down, examining his appearance, closely. If Morse didn’t know any better, he’d think the man could tell all his secrets just from looking. Eventually, he looked Morse in the eye, and asked, “Do you know how lucky you are?”  
“I’d hardly call it lucky.” Morse argued, hotly. “I worked hard for it, sir.”  
“Oh, I don’t doubt it.” Thursday said, placating him. “But, many others did too, and only a select few were given scholarships. It’s a rare privilege, and it can be taken away in a second flat. You’d do well to remember that.”  
He gave Morse a moment to take all of that in, before inquiring, “How did you find my study, in the end?”  
“Jim Strange showed me.” Morse informed him.  
Thursday nodded, approvingly. “He’s a decent lad. Stick with him, he’ll keep you right. You’d better go up to your dorm, and unpack, lad. Strange will show you where to go.”  
“Yes, sir. Thank you for your time.” Morse said, graciously, as he took his leave.  
When he shut the study door, Strange stood up straight, having been leaning against a wall. “Hello, matey. How was it in the lion’s den?”  
“Fine.” replied Morse, shortly, with another smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Not very talkative, are you?” Strange teased, gently. “Right, come on. I’ll show you to the dorm. We don’t have long until dinner.”  
As they walked to the dorm, Strange continued his attempt to get conversation out of Morse, to no avail, until he asked, “Why now? Fourth form’s quite a strange time to arrive at a new school.”  
“Oh, I know.” Morse sighed.  
“Sorry, is it a touchy subject?”  
“No, no, I’ll tell you. It’s simple, really. My stepmother wanted rid of me.” Morse told Strange, far too casually.  
Strange frowned. “Matey, I’m sure that isn’t— “  
“It is. She made her feelings perfectly clear.” Morse said, with a hint of a wry chuckle. “It’s my own fault, really. All the literature and opera annoyed her.”  
“Is that what you like, then?” questioned Strange.  
Morse nodded. Strange smiled, relieved to have finally made some progress, but it happened just as they reached their dorm, so there was no time to continue that line of questioning.  
The latter pushed the door open. “Oh, hello Shirley. Joan. Peter, you know we aren’t allowed to let the girls into the dorm.”  
“Oh, I was powerless to stop them, Jim. Besides, we’re only chatting.” The boy in front of them responded, with a cheeky grin. “Anyway, I’m head of fourth, remember.”  
“Then, you should know better. “Strange shot back, amused. “The old man will kill you, matey. Morse, this is Peter Jakes, Shirley Trewlove and Joan Thursday.”  
“Thursday?” Morse repeated.  
Joan chuckled. “Yeah. You’ve met my dad, then?”  
“I believe so.” Morse replied, with a small smile.  
“Who’s this, then?” asked Jakes.  
“This is Morse.” Strange announced to the room.  
“Morse what?” Joan questioned, grinning.  
“Morse code?” Jakes put in, rapidly losing interest as he lay on the nearest bed. “Bagsy this bed.”  
“Just Morse.” Morse told them, putting his luggage on the bed closest to the window.  
“Right then, just Morse,” Joan started, as she stood up. “Do you need a hand unpacking? Dinner’s at 5, sharp, and the entire form gets an order mark if any of us are late.”  
“That doesn’t seem fair.” mused Morse, with a frown.  
Jakes shrugged. “That’s just how it is.”  
“It’s supposed to teach us loyalty and team spirit, and motivate us to work hard, knowing that our form gets punished as well.” Trewlove explained, crossing the room to help Morse unpack. “If someone does it deliberately, they risk being ostracised, and given the silent treatment. Being sent to Coventry isn’t a pleasant experience.”  
“Oh, how would you know? You’ve never done a single thing wrong in your life.” Jakes teased her. “I, on the other hand, was sent to Coventry three times in one year, remember? First form.”  
“Yeah… In a way, it was quite impressive.” Joan said.  
Jakes smirked. “Well, thank you, Joanie.”  
“It was more than that. I think it was a world record.” joked Strange.  
“I didn’t think there would be girls here, until a few weeks ago.” Morse piped up.  
“Is that a problem?” Trewlove asked, in a challenging tone, stopping in her tracks.  
Morse quickly shook his head. “No, no, not at all. It worked out rather well for my stepmother and for me. After all, it meant my half-sister could come with me. The first brochure my stepmother found said it was an all-boys school, that’s all.”  
“Well, it’s quite recent. Shirl and I are part of the first lot of girls to study at Cowley. It just made sense for me, since I was raised here anyway. Did Dad give you a hard time?”  
“I suppose. I was late.”  
“He doesn’t take kindly to stragglers.” Joan said, giving Morse a sympathetic look. “Did you have a good reason, at least?”  
“I told him I got lost.”  
“You told him you got lost? So, you didn’t?” Jakes questioned, still lying on his new bed, even while all the others were helping Morse.  
“Well, technically I did, but I suppose it was my own fault. I was looking around.” Morse explained, sheepishly. “The grounds are interesting.”  
“Are they?” Jakes asked, unconvinced.  
Trewlove shot him a look. “They are when you’re new, Peter. You know that as well as we do.”  
“I seem to remember that a few of the order marks that got you sent to Coventry were for being late, because you were so busy looking around.” Strange reminded him.  
Jakes reddened, and muttered, “Well, I was just a silly kid. I’m 15 now.”  
“So, you don’t think the grounds are that brilliant? Peter, where’s your school pride?” Trewlove tutted, smirking.  
“Of course I do. I’ve just seen all they have to offer.” Jakes insisted.  
“You sure? I’ve lived here for as long as I can remember, and I’m still finding new things.” Joan told him. “Anyway, Morse hasn’t seen it yet. Now we get to show him!”  
Jakes groaned. “Alright, alright. But, not now.”  
A bell sounded throughout the school.  
“No, definitely not.” Trewlove agreed, and the group made their way to the dining hall.  


The hall was expansive, and perfectly polished, and already crowded with pupils, loudly chatting away to friends they hadn’t seen all summer, despite the teachers’ best attempts to keep them under control. Morse searched the room for Joyce, and found her in cheerful conversation with the other first form girls. She was always a much better conversationalist that he could ever hope to be. Silence only fell over the room when Thursday entered.  
“Thank you.” he said. “Now, talk amongst yourselves, quietly, mind, and eat your dinner.”  
Strange grinned. “Oh, I’ve missed this.”  
“Alright for some, I’ve been here all summer!” Jakes put in. “But, the dinner on the first night is great, I’ll give you that.”  
“Yeah, give me your dinner.” Strange laughed.  
“Hands off, I’m watching you. You’re hardly deprived of meals, Jim, look at yourself.” Jakes retorted.  
Jakes’ first comment had caught Morse’s attention. “All summer?”  
Jakes glanced to Morse, briefly. “What? Oh, yeah. Full-board.”  
“Oh…”  
“Whatever you do, don’t start pitying me.” Jakes warned him.  
“I don’t pity you. You’re away from your parents.”  
Jakes gave a brief chuckle.  
“I’m not even free from mine when I’m AT boarding school.” Joan complained, jokingly.  
“Does your mother teach?” asked Morse.  
Joan shook her head. “No, she’s the matron.”  
“And a bloody good one at that.” Strange added. “Everyone loves her.”  
“But, she takes no nonsense. And she has a sixth sense for midnight feasts.” Trewlove said.  
“Are you sure? She doesn’t just have… An informant?”  
“What, like a snitch?” Jakes clarified, frowning. “Nah. The teachers don’t like snitches any more than we do. Not over petty stuff like that. That’s just kids being kids, innit? Matron turns a blind eye anyway, but you can just tell that she knows, and then you feel so guilty that you all end up confessing.”  
“We speak from experience. Second form.” Joan informed Morse.  
“No more childish fun now.” lamented Jakes, with a sigh. “Fourth form is when everything starts getting serious.”  
Joan groaned. “Don’t remind me. Let me have today, at least, before all the studying starts. Oh, Morse, I pity you, coming here at a time like this.”  
“I have no problem with studying. I’m not here to have fun and make friends. I’m here to learn.” Morse told the table, in a stiff monotone, as if he was simply parroting something he’d been told before.  
Jakes scoffed. “Well, aren’t you a delight? You must be fun at parties.”  
“Matey, learning is only a bit of the experience. There’s so much more to it!” Strange insisted.  
Morse frowned, unconvinced, but remained silent.  
Jakes looked around. “No sign of Bright, tonight.”  
“Mr. Bright is a busy man.” Trewlove reminded him. “He’s probably dining in his study. I’m sure he’ll have the welcome assembly tomorrow, since so many students were late today. Was the train late, Jim?”  
Strange nodded, through a mouthful of food. “Almost an hour late. Some sort of blockage on the line.”  
Jakes quickly moved his chair back, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Jim, keep your food in your mouth, would you?”  
“Sorry, matey!”


	2. The First Day, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morse's first full day gets off to an eventful start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't proofread, I was too excited! I know it's my own fic, but I love the concept so much, and I hope you do too!

Morse awoke, to the shrill sound of a bell. He found it jarring, but his dorm-mates were evidently unfazed. Within seconds, as if by magic, they got up, and started making their beds, with practiced synchronisation, and efficiency. He quickly did the same.  
“Morse, you have 20 minutes to shower, and get dressed.” Jakes informed him, as the rest of the form started doing so. “I’d get there quickly, there’s only so much hot water.”  
He rushed off, eager to get a hot shower before anyone else, and Morse soon followed.  
“Make way for your head boy!” Jakes called, half-jokingly, to the protests of the form.  
“God, the power’s gone to his head. It was big enough as it was!” Strange exclaimed, making Morse conceal a smile.  
“Sleep alright, matey?”  
“Yes, thank you.” Morse replied, politely.  
Strange nodded. “Good… It can be hard, being away from home, and all—”  
“Not for me.” Morse assured him.  
“If you’re sure...” was Strange’s unconvinced reply.  
“I am.” insisted Morse.  
“Well, if you ever want to talk, or anything, you know where I am.”  
Morse simply nodded in response.

After a short, but thankfully hot shower, Morse asked, “What now?”  
“Now we wait.” Jakes said, combing his hair.  
“For what?”  
“The dorm inspection.” Strange put in. “I’d hide the rest of your luggage under your bed, matey. You can finish unpacking during free time.”  
Morse immediately did as he was told. “Are the dorms inspected every morning?”  
“Morning and night, matey. Last night was only an exception because of the train delays. So, we need to keep the dorm in good shape, or it means an order mark for all of us.”  
“Matron’s coming!” one of the boys called. Everyone rushed to stand by their beds.  
“Is my hair alright?” Jakes was heard to whisper, as Strange tried to bite back a laugh.  
That’s when Matron Win Thursday entered. “Good morning boys!”  
“Good morning, Matron.” The form greeted her, in near-perfect unison. Morse wondered who taught them their strange, military ways. Had Thursday been a solider? He was the right sort of age to have been in the war.  
Win crossed the room, inspecting every bed, and the boys. When she passed Morse, she glanced down at the still-visible corner of his half-unpacked suitcase, but didn’t say a word about it. “Now, you must be Morse, pet.”  
“Yes, Matron.”  
Win eyed his oversized shirt and blazer and gave a hum of disapproval. “Would you like me to take those in for you? They don’t fit you very well, do they?”  
“They were second-hand.” Morse admitted, rather embarrassed. “Thank you, Matron, I appreciate the offer, but you don’t need to do that.”  
“Are you sure, dear? It’s no trouble.”  
“I’m sure. I’ll do it myself.” Morse assured her, with a smile.  
“Well, if you change your mind, the boys will show you where to find me, dear.”  
“Yes, Matron. Thank you, again.”  
Win chuckled, and moved on. Soon, the inspection was complete. “Well done, boys. You’ve done very well.” she praised. “Everything’s unpacked, and in perfect condition, and you all look awfully smart.”  
The form lit up at her praise, making her smile, as she took her leave.  
Jakes looked to Morse, shocked. “She offered to do your sewing for you, and you refused?”  
“I’m sure she has enough to do as it is.” reasoned Morse.  
“Fair enough, matey. Let’s get some breakfast, I’m starving.”  
“Yeah, let’s.” Jakes agreed, immediately. “I need a full English and a cigarette, sharpish.”  
“Just the first one, I think.” Strange replied, with a hint of disapproval.  
Morse was much less subtle in his distaste. “You smoke?”  
“Not often. Living here makes that difficult.” admitted Jakes. “Still, if I hide behind the South Wing, and take the shortcut to Latin, then I’ll have time. Right, come on. If we’re late, the old man will have us hung on the school gates by our blazers, as a warning to the juniors. Actually, now that I think about it, we don’t know what’ll be first, breakfast or Mr. Bright’s assembly. We definitely can’t waltz into the assembly 10 minutes late, with Mr. Thursday watching the door, which he will be.”  
“To catch stragglers?”  
“And hand out order marks.” Jakes spoke from bitter experience.  
“He takes the register, too.” added Strange. “So, he’ll know if you don’t turn up, and, if you don’t have a decent reason, he’ll come down on you like a ton of bricks.”  
Morse was thankful his dorm-mates already had information and experience, even though he thought it very unlikely that he’d get an order mark, at any point in his school life. He promptly made his way downstairs, with his two acquaintances, where they were reliably informed that the assembly would be first.  
Jakes groaned. “I was hoping it’d be the other way around.”  
“We all were.” Strange told him, in a whisper.  
As they entered the auditorium, Thursday nodded in greeting. “On time this time, Morse? Good lad.”  
Morse gave an indignant huff. He could have sworn he saw the slightest hint of a smile on Thursday’s face, which didn’t help matters.  
Jakes smirked. “Alright, come on, Morse.”  
“Keep him out of trouble, won’t you?” Thursday asked him.  
“Not likely, sir, I can hardly keep myself out of it, and we both know it.” Jakes pointed out, with a laugh. Morse was somewhat surprised by how casual he was around their housemaster, though he remained respectful at all times. Which, considering the information Morse had on Jakes, also surprised him.  
“Point taken. Sit yourselves down, we’re starting soon.”  
Jakes took a seat, near the back of the room, on the end nearest the divide between the boys and the girls. He wasted no time in winking at the chestnut-haired girl on the other side. “Alright, Hope?”  
Hope grinned. “I just can’t get rid of you, can I?”  
“Not likely. I’m stuck here, and you’re stuck with me.”  
“Ah, shame. See you after?”  
“Course.”  
Joan caught Morse’s eye, and rolled her eyes, mouthing, “Every day.”  
Morse’s lips twitched into a smirk, as he sat down. After a moment, he turned to Strange. “Are we only allowed to sit with our form?”  
“I want to be away from him too, matey.” Strange joked. “It just isn’t the done thing to mix with other forms, really, except for school plays, tennis matches… That sort of thing. Even when we go into town, we stick with our forms, usually. Except for that we have to be supervised by teachers, or a sixth former, until we reach fourth form. Lucky us, eh?”  
“Yes… I’m worried about Joyce, that’s all. My half-sister. She’s never been away from home before.” Morse explained.  
“Oh, right. First form?”  
Morse nodded.  
“They all seem to be getting on alright. Don’t think you have anything to worry about, there.” Strange assured him. “Still, if you’re that worried, you can see her in free time. If we’re not given a mountain of prep, that is!”  
“Oh, we’ll get that much prep from Martell alone, I can just sense it.” Jakes complained. “Get ready for two hours of conjugating Latin verbs, lads.”  
The resounding groan from the form was only cut off by the presence of Thursday, looming over them. “Well, if that’s a problem, I can always speak to _Mr_. Martell… See about making it three hours.”  
“No, no, sir, it’s not a problem at all! Please don’t.” Jakes implored, making Hope laugh, though she covered it with a convincing coughing fit.  
“If you’re sure.” Thursday replied. “Hope Vaughn, perhaps you should get that cough looked at. I’m sure Matron will give you something for it.”  
Hope wrinkled her nose, subtly, before putting on a smile. “I’m fine, thank you, sir.”  
With that, Thursday made his way to his own seat.  
“Oh, he knew.” Trewlove grinned.  
Hope nodded. “Looks like it. Oh, there is no way I’m going to Matron for some disgusting medicine, unless it’s life or death. It’s awful.” she shuddered. The form gave various hums of agreement.  
Seemingly out of nowhere, the entire school fell silent, and looked to the front of the room. Morse sat up, to see what was going on.  
“Mr. Bright, headmaster.” Strange whispered. “Looks like we’re starting, matey.”  
“Good morning to you all.” Bright greeted, with a hint of a smile.  
“Good morning, Mr. Bright.” the pupils chorused, rather monotonously in most cases.  
“I shall keep this short, as I know you’ll all be keen to start your first full day.” Bright started.  
Jakes scoffed, with a mutter of, “Keen to get some bloody breakfast, more like.”  
Hope nodded, emphatically.  
“I apologise for the delay. We usually do this on the first evening, but, of course, we do not control the trains. It is wonderful to see you all back with us, with plenty of new arrivals. I’m sure you shall all settle in quickly, and forge some long-lasting friendships.”  
Morse raised an eyebrow, incredulous.  
“Already have. No getting rid of me now, matey.” Strange told him under his breath.  
“What a horrifying thought.” Morse mumbled, concealing a smile. Strange snorted in amusement, before they both hastily turned their attention back to Bright.  
“Of course, you are expected to work hard, and achieve great things, as so many Cowley students have in the past, but all work and no play, you know… For our older students, it is time to start considering further education. We are in Oxford, so your options are far from limited! Take a good look at them, and choose wisely. Naturally, you must all find a balance between work and recreation, and learn to keep the two quite separate. As our older students can attest to, it will benefit you, later in life, even into adulthood. Do not fear asking for help if anything is troubling you. My door is, if not always open, then not infrequently ajar, and I’m quite certain the same applies to Mr. Thursday, and the rest of the staff.”  
“Bar one or two.” Jakes muttered.  
“Box doesn’t even have a door, he teaches Games.” mused Strange.  
“Oh, he has an office. He just doesn’t use it much, or let anyone in. Sometimes I get my cigarettes from there. See, Hope was sent there on an errand, and found them. Then, I suppose they just… Slipped into her bag.”  
“That was you two? Box practically interrogated everyone over it!” Joan hissed, with something almost like admiration in her eyes.  
“And yet he never found out who did it. I am an actor, after all.” bragged Hope.  
“Hope, that’s stealing.” Trewlove pointed out.  
“Oh, I know, but, Shirley, it’s just Box. He deserves everything he gets. Besides, what can he do? He has no proof. That pack is long gone.”  
“Don’t tell me you smoke as well.” sighed Morse.  
“God, no, I wouldn’t dare. It can’t possibly be good for the voice.”  
“See, Hope does the school play, every year. Especially the musicals.” Jakes explained. “She wants to go into theatre, like. She takes it more seriously than I’ve ever taken anything.”  
“I think it’s the only thing she takes seriously.” Trewlove added, teasingly, as she looked back to Bright.  
“—Now, I did promise to keep this short, so be on your way to breakfast.”  
Jakes gave a sigh of relief, leaning back in his chair.  
“Oh, don’t be so dramatic!” Trewlove laughed, poking him in the ribs as she passed him. “He kept his promise, it was short.”  
Hope dragged Jakes out of his chair. “Hey, do you want breakfast or not?”  
Jakes stood up, immediately. “I do, I do! Let’s go.”  
“In an orderly line!” Thursday called, over the chaos.  
“Not much chance of that, when breakfast’s involved.” Strange remarked, to his friends, before they were all caught up in the crowd, and started making their way to the dining hall. 

When they finally got their long-awaited meal, Strange watched Jakes, amused. “Jesus, Pete, slow down. Breakfast is not meant to be sucked up like a vacuum cleaner.” he chastised. “It should be savoured.”  
“No, sod that, I want my smoke break, we have Latin first thing. Besides, you’re one to talk, did you see yourself last night?”  
“Can’t argue with that.” Strange shrugged.  
“You can, you just aren’t trying hard enough. Technically, you can argue with everything.”  
“No, I can’t!”  
Morse raised his eyebrows, until the realisation dawned on Strange. “Oh…”  
“Precisely.”  
“This one’s smart, I like him.” Hope announced, grinning. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. Hope Vaughn, head girl of fourth, and, as you know, resident artiste.”  
“Morse.” was Morse’s only reply.  
“That’s it?” questioned Hope, disbelievingly.  
“Yes.”  
“Well, it’s a pleasure, Morse.” Hope purred.  
Jakes glared at Morse, from across the table, to his confusion.  
“Put him down, Hope.” Joan joked.  
Hope gave a light laugh. “I’m just being friendly.”  
“We know what you’re being.” Trewlove scoffed. “Weren’t you after Jasper Martell last term?”  
“That was before he started seeing Rosie Jenks. I do have some morals!” defended Hope. Morse watched the scene before him, at a loss.  
Jakes, realising this, said, “They’re both from sixth, and they do all the plays as well, Morse.”  
“Hope, you’re fifteen, aren’t you?” Morse checked.  
“Yeah, what about it?”  
“Why on Earth were you going after a sixth former?”  
“I wanted to.” Hope replied, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
“You can see why it didn’t work out for her.” Joan said to Morse.  
“Yes, just about.” deadpanned Morse. “How much time do we have left before Latin?”  
The bell rang throughout the school. Jakes swore, under his breath.  
“Not long, apparently!” Trewlove replied.  
“You don’t say…” muttered Jakes. “Right, come on, then.”  
“Do you reckon I can get away with eating in lessons?”  
“What do you think, Jim?” Joan laughed.  
“Mm… Maybe in English?”  
“Miss Frazil notices everything.” Trewlove reminded him.  
“Yeah, fair point. She’s good to us, though. I can’t see her minding much.” Strange mused as he stood up.  
Jakes grinned. “Nah, you’re probably right, but I’m not taking any chances with order marks. I don’t want our privileges being taken on our first year of unsupervised town visits. I think my goal for this year’ll be to get through the entire list of forbidden goods. Well, maybe not the weapons. My old man sent me a Swiss army knife, though. God knows why. Most people’s parents just send cakes, and nice letters…”  
Morse was tempted to ask why Jakes was full-board, but he thought better of it. There was no time, anyway. Instead, the group slipped past the crowds, and started the walk to Latin. Jakes slinked over to Hope and leaned down to murmur something in her ear. She laughed and swatted at him.  
Joan made her way over to Morse. “Hello, you. Didn’t fancy listening to those two up to their usual. I’ve put up with it all summer, please save me.” she pleaded, with a laugh.  
Morse chuckled. “I see. How do you propose I save you?”  
“Just keep talking! Tell me about yourself. I know nothing.”  
“There’s nothing to tell. I’d rather hear about you.” Morse deflected.  
“You’re a difficult one, aren’t you?” teased Joan. “Well, alright. Parents working here, brother in the form below, and already taller than me, which I hate. Friends with most of my form, I’d like to think… What else?”  
“What do you want to do when you leave here?” Morse asked.  
Joan shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ll probably end up being a secretary, or something. Women still have less options, and it’s sickening. I think Mr. Bright forgets that, sometimes, when he talks about future prospects. All those colleges, but half of them don’t admit girls. Bet you weren’t expecting this, when you said you wanted to hear about me.”  
She turned to Morse, only to find him listening with interest. He soon snapped out of it, shaking his head. “I don’t mind. You’re right, of course. I just hope my sister never has to experience it.”  
“Well, progress is made every day. There’s hope.” Joan reassured him. “You’re sweet, you know that?”  
Morse chuckled, disbelievingly. “Of all the things I’ve been called, I can’t say I’ve ever been called ‘sweet’ before. I couldn’t be further from it.”  
“I don’t believe you!” objected Joan, with a grin.  
“Believe what you like, it’s the truth.” Morse shot back, giving her the hint of a smile in return.  
Joan scoffed, and the two continued walking in comfortable silence. 

“This is us, Morse.” Trewlove eventually piped up, her trepidation evident. “Mr. Martell’s room. Good luck.”  
“Thank you.” replied Morse, with a laugh. Surely Martell couldn’t be as bad as they made out.  
It was then that he sensed a presence behind him. He turned, to find the man that he presumed was Martell, looming over him.  
“Loitering, are we? Well, that’s one way to make a first impression. In.”  
Trewlove gave Morse a significant look, as they shuffled into the classroom.  
“Well, sit down, I’m a busy man. You, what’s your name?”  
“Morse, sir.”  
Martell shot him a condescendingly expectant look.  
“Endeavour Morse.” Morse told him, through gritted teeth.  
“Speak up, and remember who you’re speaking to.”  
“Endeavour Morse… Sir.” Morse repeated, reddening.  
Morse sat on the hard, freezing cold, wooden chair, silently seething from the humiliation.  
“Don’t say we didn’t warn you.” Jakes murmured, rather amused, which only fuelled Morse’s anger.  
“ _Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo_.” Morse whispered to himself.  
“You what?”  
“If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell.” translated Morse, in an undertone. “A phrase from Virgil’s Aeneid.”  
Jakes’ eyes practically lit up as he leaned forward in his chair. “Oh, this should be interesting.”  
“Sit up straight, eyes front. Miss Vaughn, I’m sure there are plenty more interesting things to be looking at than your nails.”  
“There are, but this class isn’t one of them.” Hope was heard to mutter.  
“Jakes?” Morse whispered, a thought occurring. “Is Martell any relation to that sixth form boy you mentioned earlier?”  
Jakes nodded. “Oh, yeah. His son, poor sod. I shouldn’t pity him, he’s a bit of a bastard, but you can see where he gets it from.”  
“Do I hear talking during my lesson?” Martell questioned, fixing his gaze on Morse.  
“I’m sorry, sir, we weren’t aware that the lesson had begun. After all, I don’t hear any teaching.” Morse retorted.  
“Watch yourself… This is not how a Cowley pupil behaves, talking back is awfully undignified. Morse, which school did you attend before Cowley?”  
“Stamford.”  
“Never heard of it.” Martell dismissed, with a derisive laugh. “Well, that certainly explains a lot. Of course you would have difficulty adjusting to a prestigious school such as Cowley. Did they teach Latin at _Stamford_?”  
“Just a bit, sir.” lied Morse. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the girls watching Martell with barely concealed outrage. On the other side, Jakes sat stiffly in his chair, his expression indiscernible, and Strange gave Morse a brief look of sympathy.  
“Just a bit. I thought as much. Now, why did you leave?”  
“I wasn’t… Wanted.” Morse admitted.  
“No? I can see why, you’re an insolent bugger. I bet your sister’s the same.”  
“I didn’t do any— You leave her out of this!” Morse warned.  
“Is that a threat? No, I do what I please, Morse. Now, I suggest you calm down.”  
Morse took a breath, and continued. “No, sir, Joyce is nothing like me, and it wasn’t like that. I wasn’t wanted because... _Condemnant quo non intellegunt_.”  
“I’m sorry?” spluttered Martell.  
“ _Condemnant quo non intellegunt_ , sir. They condemn that which they do not understand. It’s a Latin phrase. I assumed you’d know of it, being a Latin teacher and all.” Morse answered, feigning innocence.  
“Of course I know of it! And, yes, I am your teacher, so you’d better mind your manners, or face serious consequences.”  
“ _Lupus non timet canem latrantem_.” Morse rattled off, with a shrug. “A wolf is not afraid of a barking dog.” he translated, for the benefit of the class.  
“Will you stop speaking Latin?!” Martell snapped.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, sir, I was under the impression that it was rather the point in the class, but evidently I was mistaken. Is there another language you’d prefer?” goaded Morse.  
“Thursday’s study, now.” Martell hissed, pulling him out of his seat.  
“I don’t need to be dragged, I’ll gladly go there myself.” Morse assured, making his way towards the door. He glanced back, to find the form watching him in shock, a few of them even laughing until Martell silenced them. Joan grinned at him, and he returned it, as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interaction with my works fuels me, hint-hint! I'm kidding, I'll write this even if no one else cares, because I loooooove it!


	3. The First Day, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Morse's day doesn't go like he expected it to!

Morse rapped on the door of Thursday’s office, and leaned against the wall, with a sigh.  
“Come in.” Thursday called, evidently confused as to who it could be.  
Morse hesitantly pushed the door open. “Sir.”  
“Morse!” Thursday exclaimed. “What are you doing here? Well, dare I ask?”  
Morse looked to the floor.  
Thursday sighed. “Right. Sit down, son.”  
Morse did as he was told.  
“What’s happened?”  
“Well, Mr. Martell sent me.” Morse explained. “I was… Disrespectful, I suppose.”  
“You suppose?” repeated Thursday.  
“He treated me like I was stupid, unworthy of the opportunity I’ve been given… Then he brought Joyce into it. She’s my—”  
“I know, son.”  
“Are you going to take my scholarship away? Please, don’t. I swear I won’t do it again!” Morse pleaded.  
“We both know that’s not true, Morse.” Thursday chuckled. “You’re young, impulsive. Look, you’re not stupid, and you’re not getting your scholarship taken away, alright? You just need time to adjust. But, you need to learn to control yourself. Frankly, Mr. Martell isn’t known for being forgiving, but you didn’t hear it from me.”  
“Of course not, sir.” Morse agreed, with a small smile.  
“Good. Officially, this is a warning. Do you want a biscuit? I usually save them for homesick first formers, but I can make an exception.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
Thursday took a biscuit tin from his desk drawer. “Don’t tell anyone where I keep them, mind.”  
Morse shook his head, and took a biscuit. “Sir? I am sorry… Not to Martell. To you. I fear I’ve been a disappointment.”  
“Course you haven’t. I’m not allowed to say he deserved what he got, but… Well, you know.”  
Morse stared in disbelief. “I’m sorry?”  
“I didn’t say a word. Right, you’d better hang about in here until Latin’s over. If anyone asks, you were given a good long scolding, didn’t I?”  
“Yes, sir. I’ve been suitably chastised, and am full of remorse for my disrespect.” Morse monotoned.  
“I should hope so.” Thursday joked, as he took some paperwork from his drawer. “You don’t mind if I get on with this, do you?”  
“No, sir, not at all. I’m sorry to be a bother.”  
“You’re not. It was my idea for you to stay in here, remember.” Thursday reminded him.  
So Morse sat, and waited, only speaking when spoken to, until Thursday said, “That’s morning break, now, Morse. You’re free to go.”  
Morse nodded, and stood up. “Thank you, sir.”

He made his way out of the office, and found Jakes, leaning against the wall, the same as he was earlier.  
“About time.” he snarked. “Come on, we don’t have all day.”  
Morse’s forehead creased with confusion. “Where are we going?”  
“Common room.” Jakes told him, as if it was obvious, already walking off. Morse rushed to catch up. They went up the stairs in dead silence.  
“Was that… Alright?” the former asked, eventually.  
“It could have been worse.” replied Morse, concealing a smile.  
Jakes gave him a strange look, but didn’t question him further. The silence continued until they reached the common room.  
“There he is, the man of the hour!” Strange exclaimed.  
“Our lord and saviour, Morse!” Hope laughed, swinging her legs over the side of her chair. “How are you, sweet-pea? Was the lion’s den okay?”  
“Mr. Thursday was good about it. I’m not supposed to tell you, but he gave me a biscuit, and as good as said Martell deserved it…” Morse informed the room, still not quite believing it himself.  
Joan grinned. “That sounds like Dad. He’s got a point, to be fair.”  
“You think so?”  
“Of course we do, Morse.” Trewlove insisted. “What you did was wonderful. It was terribly brave, and I’m impressed! Not to mention the look on his face!”  
“I shouldn’t have done it. I could have got us an order mark.” Morse pointed out, ashamed.  
“Well, you didn’t!” replied Strange. “Sod order marks, matey, you stood up to Martell, of all people, in the first lesson! You’re a legend, and the entire school would agree.”  
“Oh, God, please don’t tell the entire school.” Morse begged. “I don’t want any trouble.”  
Jakes raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you?”  
“No! Of course not. I just saw red, when he… Well, you saw.”  
Trewlove nodded. “We know. It’s alright. Come and sit down! Hope’s telling stories again.”  
“Ah, my tales of my beloved Wyoming can wait!” Hope proclaimed, dramatically. “Besides, it’s only a short break.”  
“Well, we don’t have a lot to talk about, love.” laughed Jakes. “Most of us see each other all year round!”  
Strange came to a realisation. “Oh, we haven’t talked about this year’s play, yet! Or, have you?”  
“No, not yet, sweet-pea. Well, obviously, we don’t _know_ for sure, yet, but I talked to Mr. Northwood over the summer, when he was giving me some extra singing lessons, and he let it slip that we might just be doing The Sound of Music. Isn’t that wonderful? Something new and exciting!” Hope effused, delightedly,  
“Don’t get too excited, it might not be that.” Jakes reminded her.  
“Oh, I know, but I can dream, can’t I, Peter? Just imagine… I know I wouldn’t play Maria, they usual have some blonde ingenue for that. Rosie, probably! Or Hannah from fifth, dark blonde counts. God, Shirley, your hair’s gorgeous, you look like an angel… I look like my sister’s favourite horse. Hair-wise, that is. And, not a word out of you, Peter Jakes, I know what you’re like.”  
“I was only going to say I like your hair!” protested Jakes.  
Hope fixed him with a wide-eyed stare. “Were you?”  
“Nah, not really.” Jakes teased, making Hope hit him upside the head.  
“I think your hair’s lovely, Hope.” Joan assured her.  
“What? Oh, uh, thank you.” replied Hope, looking suspiciously flushed. “God, since when was fall so hot?”  
“Fall.” Jakes repeated, in an imitation of her accent. “Come on, you’ve been here long enough to call it autumn.”  
“And, why would I call it autumn?” Hope asked, switching to her own imitation of Jakes, in the last word.  
“Because it’s right.”  
“Because it’s right.” mimicked Hope.  
“God, I hate you.” Jakes told her, grinning.  
“No you don’t. You could never.” Hope purred in response.  
Jakes chuckled and pulled on his shirt collar. “Christ, you’re right about _autumn_ being hot all of a sudden.”  
“You two will be the death of me.” Joan asserted, crossing the room to open the window.  
“Throw a bucket of water over them, like you do with cats.” joked Strange, when Jakes and Hope weren’t listening. “They need it, clearly.”

Morning break ended in what seemed like no time at all.  
“What’s next, then?” Jakes asked, reluctantly standing up.  
“Peter, you of all people should be checking the schedule.” Trewlove reminded him, unimpressed. “Biology.”  
“Why would I do that? I’ve got you, and you’re so much better at it. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you knew everything.” flattered Jakes, with a cheeky grin.  
Trewlove rolled her eyes. “Nice try, I’m still going to make you check for yourself.”  
“You’re impossible.”  
“Thank you. Right, best not be late, or Dr DeBryn might not let us in. You know how he hates to have to repeat his instructions.”  
“Oh, we know all too well. I love DeBryn, he’s sweet, but when will Biology ever benefit me in the future?” questioned Hope.  
“If you’re ever playing a biologist.” Trewlove returned, immediately.  
“Point taken!” Hope conceded, her eyes alight with newfound enthusiasm. “Let’s go, darlings.”  
Jakes chuckled. “That’s all it takes?”  
“That’s all it takes.” confirmed Trewlove and Joan, as Hope walked out the door. The others soon followed, down the creaky South Wing side stairway, as the main staircase was crowded with boisterous juniors making their way to French.  
“This stairway’s always given me the creeps.” Hope began. “When we were in first, the lights were broken, remember? All flicker-y… And, listen to it creaking. Now, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think these stairs could cave in on themselves any moment now. Still, it’s a good shortcut! No one ever goes this way. Thinking about it, that’s probably for all the reasons I don’t like it.”  
“Exactly. Just think how much we’ve gotten away with, because we used this one.” Jakes recalled, proudly, with a smirk on his face.  
“Oh, God, apart from the time Mr. Thursday caught us here after lights-out. Thank goodness we’re a group of actors and good liars, right? Well, except Jim.”  
“Oi.” Strange chuckled. “We don’t know about Morse yet, in any case.”  
“Well, he put on a good show in Latin.” Joan put in. “I’d say there’s hope for him.”  
“Oh, I’m honoured. I am still here, you know.”  
Jakes looked around, feigning confusion. “Did you hear something?”  
“Don’t be a prick, Peter.” Joan scolded, laughing.  
“Language, Miss Thursday.”  
“Sorry, Dr DeBryn!” Joan apologised, biting back a grin.  
“I’ll let it slide, just this once. In you come. You’re all nice and early, at least! Sensible choice, taking those stairs.”  
The stairs creaked, loudly, making Hope elect to skip the last two. “I’m inclined to disagree, sir.”  
“Oh, don’t worry, they’re structurally sound enough… Just about.”  
Hope turned to Jakes, and mouthed, “Just about?”  
“Come on, darling, they haven’t fallen in yet.” Jakes reminded her, with a laugh, as they went inside.  
“Right, choose your seats for the year.” DeBryn instructed, sitting at his own desk.  
The group gravitated towards each other, but DeBryn raised an eyebrow. “You know the rules.”  
The girls moved to the other side of the room. As there were only two chairs per desk, it put the group in a difficult position. Hope gladly took the desk behind Joan and Trewlove, with a shrug. Jakes sat down, and looked to Morse, expectantly. “Well?”  
“You can sit together, I don’t mind.”  
Jakes sighed. “Morse, no. Don’t be stupid, you don’t know anyone. You’re sitting with one of us, just take your pick. I don’t care either way, but hurry up.”  
Morse slipped into the seat next to Strange, who grinned. “An excellent choice.”  
Jakes poked Strange with his pencil, from the desk behind. “Oh, you’ll regret sitting there by the end of the year, Jim.”  
Strange laughed, and swatted Jakes’ hand away, without looking.  
Soon enough, the rest of the class started filing in, and the lesson began.  
“Right! Good morning, class.”  
“Good morning, sir.” the class droned.  
“Well, it’s lovely to see some enthusiasm!” DeBryn snarked. “Shall we try that again?”  
“No.” muttered Jakes, with a chuckle.  
“I heard that, Peter. Point well and truly taken, we’d best get on. As usual, the classroom rules specific to Biology are on the blackboard. As for the rest, use your common sense. I trust you all have some to use?”  
“Come on, sir, you know us better than that by now.” Jakes joked.  
DeBryn gave him an unimpressed look. “Oh, yes, I know all about you, Peter. I see that head boy badge, has there been some kind of terrible mistake?”  
“I think so, to be honest. Sorry, sir, I’m listening.”  
“I should hope so, it’s in the rules. Now, who’s this in front of you? You must be Morse.”  
“I’m afraid so.” Morse replied, only half-jokingly.  
“Well, I’m very glad to have you. I’ve been hearing about you.”  
“And you’re… Still glad to have me?” mumbled Morse.  
“How could I not be? You seem an intelligent young man, I must say. Much of an interest in the sciences?”  
“As much as the next person, really...”  
Morse was reminded of witnessing a dissection in Biology, back at Stamford. He had woken up on the floor soon after, only to catch sight of the blood once more, and faint again. Perhaps a tad less than the next person, then. Still, he could hardly tell DeBryn that. Thankfully, there was very little chance of a dissection on the first day, that was the last thing Morse needed.  
“I see. Well, that’ll have to do, I suppose! Let’s see if we can’t pique that interest by the end of the year, eh? Now, where to start, this year…? How about a recap on the food chain? Something nice and simple, to ease you all back in.”  
“Dog eats wolf, if wolf doesn’t watch it.” Strange whispered to Morse. “You’ll have to watch it, now. Martell is…”  
“Don’t remind me… Don’t worry, I know. I’ll be careful. I have to be.”  
“He’s harmless enough, I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”  
“I would. There’s too much at stake.” Morse replied, cryptically.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Oh, I’ll tell you another time.” lied Morse. He had no intention of mentioning his scholarship to anyone. _No one likes a smartarse, Endeavour._ He’d been told that enough times. Be studious, but not a smartarse, talk, but not too much, and never cross those lines, under any circumstances. _Don’t make things difficult for yourself. What do you mean I’m the one making it difficult? The sooner we can ship you off to school, the better._  
As the class went on, Morse’s memories only grew louder. He simply tried to keep his head down, and listen to DeBryn. After a while, Strange nudged him, lightly. Morse turned to him, startled.  
“You alright?” Strange mouthed.  
Morse nodded, with a tight smile.  
“Sure?” checked Strange. “Oh, bugger, I’ve got ink on my shirt…”  
Morse chuckled, briefly. “That’s why you should be focusing on your work, instead of on me. I’m fine, Strange.”  
“Well, you don’t look it. I meant what I said earlier, you can tell me anything.”  
Not bloody likely, Morse thought.  
“Look, if it’s about Latin—” Strange started.  
“It isn’t.” Morse insisted, snippily.  
“Then, what is it? Tell me to leave it if you like, but I want you to be happy here, Morse.”  
“Well, I can’t.”  
“Why not, matey?”  
“I’m not that kind of person. I can’t seem to be happy anywhere. See, I’m just plagued by… Thoughts, I suppose. My brain never switches off, for so much as a second.”  
“God, what’s that like? I barely think.” Strange joked.  
“Then, I envy you.” Morse retorted, fidgeting with the buttons on his sleeve.  
“You don’t mean that…”  
“Don’t I?”  
On that note, Morse turned his attention back to the lesson. Strange sighed, and did the same.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, to Morse’s relief. He kept quiet, and did his work, placing himself firmly in his teachers’ favour. Perhaps he was overcompensating, but no one could possibly be annoyed at that. Still, he was glad to get back to his dorm at the end of the day, and into his pyjamas, clean and starched. He sat on the windowsill, reading, until one of the boys announced the impending arrival of Win.  
“Places, everyone.” Jakes deadpanned. “Morse, put your bloody book away.”  
Morse sighed, but put his book back in his bedside cabinet, and stood by his bed for dorm inspection, which went much the same as it did that morning.  
“How are you settling in, Morse, pet?” Win asked as she passed him.  
“Fine, thank you, Matron.” replied Morse, with a small smile.  
“Teacher’s pet.” Jakes mumbled, through fake coughs.  
Win caught his eye, with a look of amused exasperation. “Alright there, Peter?”  
“Yes, Matron.”  
“Good. Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten you, dear. How could I possibly? You can’t keep quiet for long enough to let me!”  
Jakes grinned. “Thanks very much.”  
“You’re welcome. How was the first day, boys?”  
“Fine, Matron.” was Morse’s stiff response, as he was unwilling to give too much away.  
Jakes looked to the floor to hide his smirk.  
“You don’t give much away, do you, pet? No, I want to know everything. I miss so much gossip, working in the infirmary all day! I always ask the girls, when I inspect their dorm, but it wasn’t my turn tonight.”  
Morse stared, startled. “But, you’re…”  
“Not a teacher. It’s a bit different with me, love. Besides, you should hear what they talk about in the staffroom. Now, sit yourselves down, and tell me everything, before someone catches us out.”  
So the form did as they were told, though Morse still couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. When the events of their first lesson were mentioned, he tensed, trying to sink through the floor, but he could have sworn he heard Win whisper, “Good on you, Morse.”  
Jakes ruffled Morse’s hair, with the express purpose of annoying him. “He’s a living legend, I tell you.”  
“I just want to forget it ever happened.” Morse sighed.  
“I don’t. You should have seen the look on Mr. Martell’s face, Matron. I wish I’d had a camera on me.”  
Win chuckled. “That good?”  
“Priceless.” Jakes confirmed. “Right, lads?”  
The form agreed, and Morse gave a nervous laugh. “I didn’t notice. I was much too caught up in proving myself.”  
“You’ve got nothing to prove, pet.” Win assured him. “We know you’re a smart young man. You certainly proved that! Oh, look at the time… Well, I’d best get on. Lights out in ten minutes. Peter, can I trust you to do it?”  
“Dunno about that.” Jakes joked. “Yes, Matron. Ten minutes exactly, swear on my life.”  
Win smiled, and started to walk towards the door.  
“Matron?”  
“Yes, Morse?”  
Morse moved away from the rest of the form, to ask, “Have you seen the first formers today?”  
“I have. I was just inspecting them a few minutes ago, actually! Why do you ask?”  
“I just want to know my half-sister’s alright. Joyce?”  
“Ah, Joyce. She’s absolutely fine, pet. She’s a lovely girl, isn’t she?”  
Morse nodded, proudly.  
“She’s settling in well, already making friends! You know, the funny thing is, she asked about you, too.”  
“Me?” Morse clarified, startled.  
“Of course! She loves her big brother, clearly. Right, will that be all?”  
“Yes, Matron. Thank you.” Morse said, breathing a subtle sigh of relief.  
“You’re welcome. Goodnight, love. Goodnight boys!”  
“Night, Matron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Strange doesn't just have a very pathetic grasp of food chains, as far as we know. Dog eats wolf was a reference to the previous chapter. If you caught it, well done. Perhaps it's obvious, but I panicked.


End file.
